Karen's strange day
by TrojanTony
Summary: For Karen, this day could end up being one of memory, a nice way to relax or is it a little strange?


The baby's crying again, why can't it just sleep and let me sleep? I wake up, trying to not wake Jack, my husband. I pick the baby up and rock it gently.   
"Hush now, let mummy sleep." I feed her, sing to her and rock her gently. I'm glad that our son is a child now, he kept me awake a lot when he was a baby.   
"Shh now, sleep little one, sleep." My daughter is only a year old, and I love her deeply, but I just want to get some sleep, just a little. I wait till she falls asleep and then I fall asleep.   
  
I feel...damp. I open my eyes and almost scream, oh my God! I can see myself!   
"Good morning sweetie." I say to myself, what's going on here? I then pick myself up and then it dawns on me, I'm a baby! I'm my daughter! I try and speak, but I can't string words together yet, so I give up. My older me frowns and takes me over to the changing mat.   
"Looks like you need a change, well better do it." She sets me down and undresses me, I squirm, my body is hard to control, my motor skills aren't fully developed yet. She takes my dirty nappy/diaper off and cleans me up. Afterwards, she puts a fresh one on me and dresses me in a cute pink dress.   
"There we go. All cleaned up and dressed. Are you hungry?" In a matter of fact, I am. We go through into the kitchen, Jack's just finishing his breakfast.   
"Morning hun, how's our little bundle of joy today?" I wish I could tell him that I feel absolutely humiliated, but I can't.   
"She's fine, a beautiful picture of health." She sits me down in a high chair and gets my food, baby food. Jack tickles under my chin and I giggle, a very cute baby giggle.   
"She gets cuter every day. Karen, are you feeling alright, you look worn out, I can easily look after her for a while if you want?" My older self shakes her head.   
"No, it's okay. You get to work, I'm thinking of going for a walk anyway, it would do both of us some good." I hear the tired tone in my voice, I am really tired.   
"Well alright, I hate to love you and leave you, but farm work never stops. Try and get some rest though, I'm sure that Sasha can look after little Karen for a while, and before you go see Sasha, go and relax at the Hot spring, it might do you wonders, Okay?" We had named our daughter after me, I must admit, she has my eyes and nose.   
"I guess so. See you later." Jack leaves to go to work and my older self feeds me. Afterwards, she gets out the baby buggy and straps me in it.   
"It's a nice day, great for a walk." I agree with myself, it is a nice day. We first go to the Hot Spring and my older self takes a dip in, and relaxes. I need it, even though with me like this, then I can relax for a while. My older self sleeps in there for a couple of hours and I fall asleep as well, when I wake up, I'm feeling somewhat damp again. I cry and my older self wakes up, clearly refreshed.   
"Hang on, hang on. Don't get your diaper in a twist." She gets out of the spring and takes me out of the buggy.   
"Oh, not again. You really are a messy one, aren't you?" She changes me and then straps me back in the buggy. We then go to the village and see my mum, or rather our mum.   
"Hi Karen, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?" I shake my head and then I remember that it's my older self she's talking to.   
"Yes please." Mum gives my older self a cup of tea, not wine because of me. She then gives me a baby bottle full of milk and I start drinking, quite content.   
"She looks like you did at that age. Are you getting enough sleep?" Both me and my older self shake our heads, thankfully, mum doesn't notice me.   
"No, she cries all the time during the night, I try singing, feeding her, changing her. None of it works, Jack is wondering if you could look after her while I get some sleep, just for a while." My mum likes the sound of that, she's always looking for an excuse to look after little Karen.   
"I would love too. You go and sleep in your old bed, saves you going home. I can look after little Karen, don't worry." My older self smiles and goes to our old room.   
"Well now little one, while your mum sleeps, I have something to confess, Karen." What is she talking about?   
"Karen, I asked the Harvest Goddess if she could help you to relax for at least one whole day, it would be longer, but that would be pushing it. I know it worked because I saw you nod your head when I asked Karen if she was getting sleep. So how do you feel?" I almost choke on my milk, my mum did this to me? How could she? But wait a moment, I am feeling quite relaxed, I haven't felt this good in a while.   
"I know you can't answer me, you're unable to speak yet, but I can see that you're happy." I am, I mean it, despite the diapers, the diaper changes and being small and vulnerable, I feel happy.   
"It's just for one day, and tomorrow you'll be back to your body. Just relax and enjoy it, now, while Karen sleeps, I'll take you to the beach." My mum picks me up and for an instant, I feel like a baby for good, I feel safe and secure in my mum's arms. "You look so cute, just like you did the last time. Your little face, a glow with promise and innocence. Your so small in my arms, it's been a long time since I held you in my arms like this. If I could, I would have you like this for a little longer, but that would be greedy." She rocks me gently, a song in her voice and I fall asleep in her arms.   
  
The rest of the day goes great, I am really liking being a baby, I know that there's not a lot I can do, but that doesn't matter. I feel wonderful, free and relaxed. In my mum's arms, I feel so safe, so loved. The love that only a mother and child have, it's a wonderful feeling. When we head back, my mum talks to me some more before my older self wakes up from her nap. I wish I could talk back, but it's just too hard, it's not something I'll be able to do for a while. When my older self wakes up, we go home. Jack is all hot and tired from a hard days work and my older self kisses him, when he picks me up, he kisses me and I give him a little baby kiss. They talk and Jack plays a few games with me while talking to my older self. When it's bedtime, we go to bed, Jack and my older self make love and I fall asleep, well, like a baby. It's been a strange day.   
  
I wake up and I feel damp, I look down and I realise it's not me this time, it's little Karen. The bed clothes are soaked, I'll change them in a minute, first things first, change the baby. I haven't felt so relaxed in ages. Now I know what my daughter sees, it's quite a feeling. Love, both kinds, it's great. 


End file.
